This Bitter Earth
by corgiluver32
Summary: It's Junior year. Rachel and Finn are in love, Tina and Artie are having problems, Puck is being...Puck, Kurt's rebuilding himself from scratch, and Quinn's had her baby. What happens when Quinn and Kurt find a new light in each other? Kurt/Quinn
1. CHAPTER 1: Am I Blue

**Yes. I know Kurt is gay. And no. I'm not homophobic just because I am writing a FanFic about him being interested in a girl. I just liked the pairing and wanted to experiment, so no crap about their relationship. If you don't like it, don't read it!**

**On a happier note...:**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS! I read a couple Kurt/Quinn fics and fell in love with them! so i'm trying one of my own! =D ENJOY! [T for language]**

**I OWN NOTHING (but i sure as hell wish i did.)**

**

* * *

**

Kurt, as usual, was at his locker at the end of the school day loading all of the necessary books and binders into his large messenger bag. He closed his locker and made his way down the hallway. He had been held up in math class (his last period of the day) by his teacher, who had asked him to consider an honors class for next year. After the fifteen minute conversation, it was no surprise to him that nearly the entire school had left for home as soon as possible.

As he neared the end of the empty hallway, he was startled by the sound of a slamming door. He whipped around and saw a familiar figure dart into the girl's bathroom. He quietly made his way to the bathroom door and pushed it open enough to stick his head in. Quinn Fabray was standing in front of a sink, attempting to wipe the blue slushie stain off her yellow sundress with a wet paper towel.

"Quinn?" he said timidly. She jumped and accidentally knocked her bag off the counter. It toppled onto the ground and the many items inside of it spilled out onto the ground. She bent down and quickly began stuffing everything back into her bag. He strode over and knelt down to help. She sniffed. He looked up and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face from puffy red eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked handing her a tube of lip-gloss.

"I'm fine." She said through her teeth. They both stood up. Quinn kept her head bent to hide her face.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she said harshly, suddenly looking up at him, "I was slushied. A couple of those asshole football players cornered me in the cafeteria after school." She looked back down at the stain on her dress and sobbed again.

"Here," he said reaching over and grabbing a few paper towels and wetting them at the sink. He handed her one and used the other to wipe the growing stain on her stomach.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Anytime. I'm always willing to assist a fellow glee clubber." He said tossing the paper towel into the garbage bin.

"I can't believe this is happening to me." She said.

"What?"

"This!" she half yelled, gesturing to her ruined clothes, "getting slushied! Getting all this crap from people who used to worship me for God's sake!"

"But I thought you liked Glee Club?"

"I do! I love it more than anything! I feel so amazing when I'm with everyone, but I'm just not meant to be at the bottom of the food chain! I can't do this anymore!" tears began running down her face again; "I'm beginning to think it's just not worth it anymore! Why can't things just go right for me for once?"

"Hey," he said taking a step towards her, "listen. I know it seems tough now, but think about how much you love Glee Club. Think about that feeling you get in your heart when you are performing for everyone. When you're performing for yourself! There's a reason why you're _still_ in Glee Club, and whatever that reason is, hold on to it, 'cause you are sure going to miss it if you leave." There was a silence between them that thickened as the seconds past.

"Kurt," she started, but paused, "I'm sorry."  
He chuckled, "For what?"

"For whatever I ever did to you in the past. I've never really gotten the chance to get to know you and we've been in Glee Club together for almost a year now and I have yet to just have a full conversation with you!"

"Well, now you have." They both chuckled. Quinn and Kurt both stood, once again, in an awkward silence.

"So," Kurt piped up, "do you need a ride home?"

"Sure," Quinn said, biting her lip. Kurt picked up her bag and handed it to her. They both exited the bathroom in silence. He walked her to his car in the parking lot and they both hopped in the front seats.

"So, where to?"

* * *

They pulled up to a large white house with a beautiful green lawn in front. Ever since Mrs. Fabray had kicked her husband out and taken Quinn back into her home, she had seemed to mend the previously weak bond between them.

Quinn opened the door and hopped out of the car. She was about to shut the door when she turned back to him.

"Thank you, Kurt." She said, smiling with her eyes.

"Anytime." He said, nodding. She shut the car door and hurried up the driveway.

"Hey!" he called out the rolled down window. Quinn turned around at the door.

"Do you want to maybe hang out this weekend?" he said.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure,"

Kurt backed out of the driveway and made his way home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the shortness! Upcoming chapters are basically about them developing a friendship, so stay tuned! it's gonna get good! =D**

**and no haters please! if you don't like it, leave it at that! Reviews are appreciated if they don't include hatin'! thanks! =)**


	2. CHAPTER 2: Telephone

**CHAPTER 2! so this i kinda short (once again) but the next few will be longer i promise! these first two chapters were almost like an introduction to the "good stuff" =P ENJOY! [i own nothing blah blah blah]

* * *

**

It was Friday. The morning after Quinn and Kurt had had their incident in the girl's bathroom. Kurt woke up to the smell of bacon frying. He stumbled out of bed and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was nearly standing on end and his eyes were squinty with sleep. He made his way upstairs and into the kitchen to find his father at the stove.

"Hey Kurt," he said turning his head around to greet him, "Sleep well?" Kurt mumbled and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Why are you cooking bacon? You never cook." He said, eyeing the frying pan.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought I'd give you a treat. And I was just craving bacon." He forked the bacon onto a plate and set it on the counter.

"Take as much as you want." he said, grabbing three pieces for himself and heading over to the couch. Kurt picked a small piece of bacon off the plate and chewed it as he headed back down stairs to get ready for the day.

The school day went by as slowly as a Friday usually did. As soon as the bell rang, kids poured out of the exit and hurried to catch up with friends. He, on the other hand, took his time at his locker. When he'd finished, only about a dozen kids were still at their lockers, a football player and his girlfriend stood in a corner together, and a group of Freshman were huddled around a cell phone.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and looked around. Quinn was standing in front of the locker next to his.

"Well, hello there. Shouldn't you be off starting you're weekend plans with a bang?" he said slinging his bag over his shoulder and shutting his locker.

"Oh, well, I guess." She said looking everywhere but his face.

"Is everything okay?" he said, sounding a little more concerned.

"Yeah, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out this weekend? I'd like to take you up on your offer." She said shyly. Kurt chuckled in his head. Here he was, Mr. Bottom-of-the-food-chain, and here was Quinn Fabray, Queen Bee veteran, asking him shyly if he wanted to hang out. This time last year and he would have been suspicious of an evil plan lurking somewhere in her brain. But now that they were a step above Friendly Acquaintances, he couldn't say no.

"Sure! How about the mall? Mercedes and I were getting together tomorrow for shopping and frozen yogurt. You can come along if you want!"

"Sounds great!" she said beaming. They walked down the hall together.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"My mom's picking me up today, but thanks!" she said. Their conversation grew lighter as they waited for Mrs. Fabray. Quinn waved from the passenger seat as they drove off. Kurt walked back to his car and hopped in the front seat.

* * *

"Hey girl!"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Just calling to let you know that Quinn will be accompanying us on our mall trip tomorrow."

"Cool! I'll bring the tunes and we can pump it up on the car ride over."

"Sounds good, m'lady,"

"Okay, cool. I'll see you at eleven, right?"

"Yes, and bring your Red Mango coupons. I think it's safe to assume we'll have a fro-yo craving at some point."

"Gotcha, see you then!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Kurt and Burt at dinner in silence as usual. They never really had much to say, seeing as the most interesting part Burt's day was uninteresting to Kurt, and nothing new ever happened at school.

"So," said Burt, breaking the silence, "how was school?"

"Same as usual."

"How's Glee Club?"

"Pretty good. Mr. Schue just got us new music to work on over the weekend. He got it in his head that pop music will draw more interest from our peers or something. As long as we don't do Britney Spears."

"Is that that chick who shaved her head?" Kurt nodded.

There was another awkward silence.

"So are you and Mercedes still going to the mall tomorrow?" he asked before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

"Yes, which reminds me: I have to let call Quinn to tell her what time we're picking her up."

"Quinn? Isn't that the pregnant cheerleader that does Glee Club with you?"

"She's not pregnant anymore, and yes. But she's still trying to get back on the Cheerios after being kicked off last year."

"Are you three friends now?" asked Burt, starting to feel out of the loop.

"I think so. I mean, she's really good friends with Mercedes and I don't really have a reason to not be friends with her too. She isn't mean to any of us anymore, and she has the same problems as all of the Glee Club members, so I just thought why not?" he shrugged, poking his fork at the turkey on his plate.

"Well, good for you! It's nice to know you're reaching out, Kurt." He looked up at his father.

"Thanks, I guess."

Silence.

"I'm going to go call Quinn before it gets too late." He stood up and brought his half-full plate to the sink.

"Okay, sounds good. Thanks for making dinner, son!" Burt called as Kurt headed down the stairs to his room.

"No problem!" he yelled back.

Kurt grabbed his phone from his bed and searched through his phone for Quinn's name. Mercedes had added her number to his phone at one point last year. The phone rang in his ear as he waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"Hey Quinn, it's Kurt."

"Oh hey!"

"I was just letting you know that I will be picking you up at around eleven o'clock tomorrow."

"Cool! Is Mercedes ok with me tagging along?"

"Of course! And we'll grab lunch while we're out."

"Okay, sounds good! I guess I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye! Thanks again!"

"Bye Quinn!"

He hung up the phone and laid back on his bed for a moment. After a few minutes he got up and dressed into his pajamas and sat on his bed listening to his iPod and thinking about the fabulous new finds they were soon to make at one of his favorite places in the world. The mall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know it's short, but it gets better! this is just kind of an intro.**

**and no HATER REVIEW PLEASE! conductive criticism is welcome, but this is just a FanFic, don't take it too seriously! =D stay tuned!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: Beautiful Girl

**Welcome to CHAPTER 3! yes, this is the moment when *GASP* Kurt feels...things. ENJOY! apologies for not updating sooner!**

**

* * *

**

10:30. He had about twenty minutes before he should be heading out to pick Mercedes and Quinn. Kurt pulled on a long-sleeved, baby blue button-up shirt and a pair of his favorite straight-legged jeans. He laced up a pair of white leather boots, wrapped a royal blue scarf around his neck, checked his reflection in the mirror one more time, and headed upstairs to pick up the girls. The house was empty. His father had headed off to work early this morning and left a note on the counter telling Kurt to have a good time and enjoy himself. He grabbed a granola bar from a cabinet in the kitchen, sat at the bar and chewed, feeling oddly nervous. _Nervous_ of all things! Why on earth would Kurt Hummel have the feelings of nervousness when about to embark on glorious afternoon with two of his friends? He brushed it off and tossed the wrapper into the garbage bin and headed for the garage. He hopped in his car and pulled out of the driveway. Quinn's house was closest, so she would be first on his route. He plugged in his iPod and played some Lady Gaga to ease the strange butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt pulled into the Fabray's driveway after a short time and stepped out of the car with it still running. He rang the doorbell and waited. Quinn answered the door after a few seconds.

"Hey!" she said, "Bye mom!" she called back into the house as she stepped outside. The walked to the car and Quinn hopped in the backseat. They pulled out of the driveway and started on their way to Mercedes' house.

Kurt glanced in his rear-view mirror at Quinn. She was gazing out the window. She was wearing a light pink blouse and matching headband and a pair of jeans. She looked very serene as she watched the trees whiz past.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes were pulling into a parking space in the mall's parking garage. The car ride had been fun and entertaining, what with the blasting music, karaoke, and endless laughing. Kurt had nearly crashed into the car in front of him because he had been accidentally staring at Quinn's face in the mirror as she laughed hysterically with Mercedes.

They had only been in the actual building before Kurt had dragged them all to the nearest designer stores.

"What do you think?" Mercedes asked Quinn, holding up a bright blue top to herself.

Kurt glanced over at her from the next rack over. "Fabulous. Try it on! Have you found anything yet, Quinn?" he said turning to her, seeing that there was nothing in her arms.

"Not yet. I'm actually not much of a shopper." She said shrugging.

Kurt gasped, looking appalled. "Well, then! We'll have to change that won't we!" he grabber her by the hand and lead her over to a large rack full of colorful tops. They spent the next ten minutes picking out clothing for her to try on. Kurt was quickly distracted by the many brightly colored skinny jeans.

"Hey Quinn!" said Mercedes stepping beside her and puling her away from Kurt, who was completely preoccupied, "come here! I've got something for you to try on,"

"No way!" said Quinn as Mercedes held out her find.

"What? You'd look so smokin'!"

"I highly doubt that!"

"C'mon Quinn! Since when were you modest?"

"I don't know! I just kinda fell out of the expensive stuff." She paused, "but if it's just for fun…"

"That's my baby mama!" said Mercedes, smiling.

They both headed off towards the dressing room and Kurt followed after finally looking up from the selection of jeans. He waited while the girls changed into their attire in a white chair outside the dressing rooms.

Mercedes opened the door to reveal her outfit (a flowy pink top, white jeans, and a studded belt.). Quinn came out wearing a dark purple, tailored shirt with pale grey shorts. She was smiling shyly before joining Mercedes at the mirror. They both posed in front of Kurt and the mirror as he pretended to take picture of them. This continued with many outfits and several catwalks across the room.

Mercedes changed back into her street clothes and laid the clothing over Kurt's lap. Quinn had opened her door only about two inches before Mercedes had strode over and pushed it shut.

"Hey!" Quinn exclaimed.

"What about the dress?" Mercedes said putting a hand on her hip. Kurt looked questioningly at her and she held up a finger to make him wait.

"I don't know. Don't you think it seems a bit…much?" Quinn said.

"No, I do not! And you need to break free once in a while girl! Let out your inner model! C'mon girl!" she glanced over to where Kurt was sitting, "And Kurt _really_ wants to see you hot mama!" Kurt opened his mouth and glared at her. Mercedes giggled.

"Fine!" Quinn sighed heavily.

They waited a moment while Quinn changed.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked feeling confused. Quinn stepped out of her dressing room, holding her hands and looking the floor shyly. Kurt's eyes widened.

She was wearing a midnight blue, floor-length, strapless dress. It flowed around her legs as she stepped forward. Mercedes dragged her to the mirror.

"Damn girl!" she said smiling.

Kurt wasn't one to be impressed by the physical appearance of a girl, but he had to admit that she did look quite amazing. As she finally looked up and gazed at herself in the mirror, she seemed to glow. It was probably the most beautiful and expensive thing she'd put on her body, as well as subtly complementing her figure. In his opinion, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, which was strange. He had never felt a leap in his stomach for a girl in his life. Why in the world was he getting that feeling now? He was Kurt Hummel for God's sake! Mayor of Gay Town! But just because he thought Quinn was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen and that shed seemed to glow like the sun and seemed to be able to feel that glow as he was filled with warmth and he just wanted to hug her and tell her she was beautiful did NOT mean he was at all interested in her. Right? Of course! He was being stupid.

"Girl, you look amazing. And all thanks to me, of course." Mercedes voice brought him back down from his own thoughts.

"It looks great, Quinn." He said, trying to cover up the moment of absence.

Quinn smiled at him, "Thanks," she turned back to Mercedes, "Can I change now?"

"Sure,"

The rest of the day the three of them continued to shop and enjoy each other's company. They grabbed lunch halfway through at the food court. After hitting a few more stores, they happily enjoyed their own frozen yogurt on the way out.

The drive home was just as fun as the drive there. They continued blasting music as Kurt drove off into the horizon.

Kurt pulled into Quinn's driveway after dropping off Mercedes. He got out of the car and opened the door for her. "M'lady," he said bowing.

She laughed and took his offered hand to step out of the car. "Why thank you Mr. Hummel,"

They linked arms as he walked her to the front door.

"Thanks so much for today, it was so much fun," she said stopping in front of the door.

"No problem," he said, "thanks for coming!" They smiled at each other for a moment. He suddenly came back down to earth and cleared his throat. She swallowed and let go of his arm, which he hadn't realized she had still been hanging on to.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Monday," she put her hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Yeah, okay. Bye!" he stepped down from the porch, took a few steps, stopped, then turned, "Quinn?"

She turned back around from inside the doorway.

"You looked…really nice in that dress earlier today." He said, surprisingly more sincere than he had intended.

She smiled, "What happened to Sarcastic-Diva-Kurt? He's seemed to be missing in action lately,"

"Eh," he shrugged, "He got a makeover."

She smiled softly and waved. He waved back. Finally he turned and got back into his still-running car. He pulled out of the driveway and watched as Quinn turned into her house and closed the door behind her. He continued on to his own house. He pulled in the garage and turned off the car. He sat there. He gave a huge sigh and rested his head back against the seat.

"No."

* * *

**hehehe, soyea. you'll just have to wait until the next chapter apparates itself into the story. =D reviews are so much appreciated! thanks to everyone who's been reading until now and reviewing! =D you're the reason i still write!**


	4. CHAPTER 4: Heartburn

**New chapter! I apologize for the shortness! please enjoy! =D

* * *

**

It was Monday. Kurt had had the whole day on Sunday to finish up homework and think more about Saturday. He had never before felt that way around a girl. Hell, he didn't even know what he had felt actually. It had been a strange lurching feeling in his stomach, like nervousness, but it had also been present in his chest. He had eventually given up and assumed that it was just something he had eaten.

Kurt arrived at school in the morning on Monday. Ten minutes until the bell rang. Tina had come running up to him to pass the message on that Glee rehearsal had been changed to 3:30 due to Mr. Schue having an hour long tutoring session after school. He sighed and said he would be there. It was a pain in the neck to have to wait around at the school for over an hour doing nothing.

The day went by just as he had expected: boring and slushie-filled.

Kurt slammed his locker shut and headed to the library to wait for rehearsals to start. The halls were still pretty full with students. He dodged and weaved in between everyone until finally almost crashing into a group of the football players.

"Hey Hummel!" one of them said, shoving him backwards.

"Off to another tea party?" another laughed.

"Ok guys, what do you want now?" Kurt said exhaling.

"Oh nothing, we just wanted to give you a little present!" they all took a few steps towards him. One word popped into his head: run.

Kurt had whipped around and sprinted down the hallway with the gang of players running after him, calling him names.

Suddenly, as he rounded a corner, a hand gabbed him by the arm and pulled him into darkness. Another hand covered his mouth as he quietly listened to the sound of the jocks thundering past the door.

The darkness pressed on his eyes as the hand lowered from his mouth.

"Are you okay?" a voice whispered.

"Quinn?" he whispered back, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass!" he tone slightly more harsh.

"But why are you in a janitor's closet?"

"Those assholes were trying to slushie me again and I ran in here. I was checking if the coast was clear when you came around the corner."

"Oh, well, thank you." He said. His eyes had begun to adjust to the dark. He shifted his stance. It was a very small closet.

"Um, Quinn?" he said after a moment of silence.

"Yes?" he looked at her in the dark.

"Did you… hear about Glee club changing to three-thirty?" he said, swallowing.

"Mhm."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Kurt's heart was pounding faster than ever before. He suddenly became very aware of how closely they were standing to each other. He could feel her warm breath on his face. He started to panic. He was standing dangerously close to a girl in the dark, alone. His stomach started to churn. His cheeks began to burn and the air felt thick. He had to get out. Into fresh air.

"Quinn?" he said faintly, "Do you mind if we get out of here? I don't feel so good."

"Sure," she said turn the doorknob. The door opened and cool air rushed into his lungs and light pierced his eyes. Quinn steered him out into the open by the arm.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Quinn asked. They were in the girl's bathroom, Kurt sitting on the counter, Quinn wetting a paper towel in the sink.

"Alright I guess. It was just a little stuffy in there." He said shortly. Quinn moved over to stand in front of him and started dabbing at his forehead and cheeks with the paper towel.

"You still look a little pale. Do you need something to drink?" she said, sounding worried.

"No, I'm fine." he exhaled. She gave him a half smile. Her hand stopped on his cheek. He looked up at her. He started to feel sick again.

"Please stop." He said in a far-away voice.

"Stop what?" she said lowering her hand. She had a confused, but worried look on her face.

"I don't know. I don't know!" Kurt suddenly jumped up from the his seat on the counter and clasped his hands behind his head, "It's just… I… since I've been hanging out with you… when I'm around you I just get this feeling in my stomach and in my heart-" he paused. They looked at each other for a long while. Kurt stood in front of the stalls, his arms by his sides, and Quinn was still standing next to the sinks, the paper towel dripping in her hand onto the floor. They just looked into each other's faces.

Quinn inhaled. "Maybe we should go wait for the others in the choir room." She said softly.

"Yeah." He replied.

They exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway in silence.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW/COMMENT/FAVORITE. all that good stuff! I fully accept constructive criticism but please: if you don't like this pairing, then please save you're comments! i know Kurt is gay! it's just an idea!**

**Can't wait for the next chapter! =D**


	5. CHAPTER 5: Friends, Lovers, or Nothing

**NEW CHAPTER! SOOOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG! Enjoy!**

* * *

Glee practice had been awkward. Kurt and Quinn had taken seats at opposite ends of the room and refused to look at each other. Mr. Schue had also come up with a new challenge for the Glee Club that he had been dying to tell them.

"I want all of you to do something different this week. I'm going to break all of you up into pairs and perform duets. One of the partners will be someone with an instrumental background and you will have to create an acoustic version of a popular song."

They all looked at him with mixed emotions.

"Essentially what you will be doing is stripping down the song to the point that it's just the you, the words, and the emotions. I really want you to listen to the lyrics of your song choice!"

The group was still silent.

"Now we'll be picking out of a hat, but I'd like any of you to raise your hand if you play an instrument. Preferably something you can sing and play at the same time, like a guitar or piano."

Rachel's hand shot into the air. Puck and Artie raised their hands. Kurt slowly raised his as well. Mercedes and Tina raised their hands after looking around the room.

"Great!" he said writing down all of their names on to little pieces of paper. He folded them and dropped them into a hat sitting on the piano.

"Who'd like to go first?"

"Fine." Said Santana getting up and trudging over to Mr. Schue. She reached her hand in and pulled out a slip of paper, gagged, threw it back in, and took another one.

"Puck." She said. She smiled and he winked at her. Brittany chose next.

"Artie!" He waved nervously as she gave him a blank smile. Quinn stood up and stepped toward the piano. She reached her hand into the hat, dug around a little, and finally pulled out a name. Her face turned pale and she swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

"Kurt."

His eyes widened. She had given him a timid smile that he attempted to return. This was not good. On top of experiencing an extremely awkward encounter with Quinn, he was now being forced to sing a duet with her. That would mean being with her more, which he wasn't sure he could handle.

Tina had been paired with Mike, Rachel was with Matt, and Finn was with Mercedes.

"Seeing as most of you haven't had the chance to work with your partners before, I'll let you get acquainted with them and chose a song for the rest of rehearsal." Mr. Schue said beaming at them all.

Everyone got up and moved to their partners to collaborate on song choice. Quinn wasn't moving. She had stayed in her seat while everyone moved around her. Kurt had done the same, but finally decided to sit with her after a few moments.

"Hey," he said. She gave him a weak smile. He took the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry we have to be partners." She said quietly after an awkward silence.

"Don't be sorry!" he said, "Maybe this is a good thing. We can get to know each other more." He felt that it was odd that she was acting more awkward than he was, considering the fact that it was _he_ who was practically victim.

"So," she said, "what do you play?"

"Piano. I'm no prodigy, but I can play."

"Do you know any good songs?"

"A few. But it does depend on your definition of 'good'." They both laughed.

* * *

After practice Quinn had caught up to him and asked if he wanted to go to his house and pick a song and practice it a little bit to get a head start. Kurt agreed and they both headed out to his car in the school parking lot.

The car ride was slightly less awkward. They had the radio on and were laughing and joking about how they thought the other pairings would get along.

When they got to his house, they made peanut butter sandwiches and sliced pineapple. They brought it downstairs with a notebook and pen to Kurt's room.

The two went through Kurt's extensive iTunes library looking for a good song they could do. They finally decided on a song, figuring it would be the easiest as long as they could find piano tabs for Kurt to play, and it didn't have a huge range. Quinn did have a nice range, but she preferred to stay in more subdued register.

After finishing their sandwiches and song selection, they both sat on the floor of Kurt's room playing "Never Have I Ever…"

"So," Quinn said, taking a bite of pineapple, "it's my turn." She sat and thought for a moment, "Never have I ever been on a rollercoaster."

"Neither have I. It doesn't seem to enjoyable." Kurt said, chewing his pineapple as well.

"You're turn!"

"Ok, never have I ever been on a date."

"What about Brittany?" she asked.

"We never _really_ went on a date. We just 'dated', but we never really went out on a real date. Besides, that wasn't really a legitimate relationship in the first place." Quinn laughed at the memory of them walking hand-in-hand down the halls.

"Never have I ever…been in a closet in the dark with a gay guy… before today." They both laughed.

"Good for you." He said jokingly.

"Okay, now it's your turn. And make it a good one!"

Kurt thought for a moment, chewing another piece of pineapple. He swallowed it and said, "Never have I ever kissed a girl and actually enjoy the experience." He said chuckling to himself. He looked up at Quinn and saw that she was looking at him intently. Suddenly, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He blinked a few times and stared at her.

"How about now?" she said playfully, almost laughing at his expression.

He shook his head, "To quick to tell."

Quinn giggled, then saw the strange seriousness on his face.

He leaned forward slowly. She still had a bit of a smile on her face before she realized what was happening. Their faces were centimeters away from each other. He swallowed.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I kiss you?"

"It's a bit to late for that, don't you think?"

"You could say no."

There was a pause. She leaned forward and connected their lips, both of them inhaling sharply as she did so. Her lips were warm and soft and surprisingly comfortable touching his.

He was starting to feel heat on his neck. He hadn't intended it to be as big a deal as it was turning into. He had just wanted to see if all girls were the same, as far as kissing them goes. But this was very different than kissing Brittany.

Their lips were still attached and he had started becoming aware of her. He could smell her strawberry scented soap and shampoo. He could feel her warmth emanating towards him. Without thinking, without knowing what he was doing, he lifted his hand to her face and onto the back of her head. She smoothly scooted her body closer to his and deepened the kiss. They were both on their knees, leaning into each other. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned even further into his lips. Kurt buried his fingers into her hair and placed his other hand gently over her own. She parted her lips ever so slightly. He felt a jolt of panic. This was going to far. He had to stop. But he couldn't control himself as he parted his own lips.

The kiss was getting more and more passionate. Kurt was still sitting on his knees while Quinn sat on his lap, one leg kneeling on either side of him. He had one hand still at the back of her head, one on the small of her back. Quinn cupped his face and they kissed passionately. Suddenly, Kurt felt a jolt in his brain telling him something was wrong. He let go of Quinn and made a movement to back away from her. She fell onto the ground and looked up at him in shock. His eyes were wide and he was covering his mouth with one hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"Kurt-"

"I shouldn't have done that! Oh my God, I'm so sorry Quinn! God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Kurt! It's okay!"

"No! It's not okay! I'm not supposed to be doing this! You're… you're…"

"A girl?"

He looked at her, folding his arms against his chest, "Yes, Quinn. You are a girl. And I am gay. I'm not supposed to like you! I'm not supposed to like kissing you like that!"

"That doesn't mean you don't, Kurt." There was a pause. A tear ran down Kurt's cheek and he wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm scared." He said finally, "I've never felt like this before."

Quinn got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and sniffed.

"Kurt, look at me," he lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "I know that you're confused right now, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have kept going. I went way too far. I am so sorry," her eyes began to fill up with tears, "but I want you to know that I have never felt like I just did with anyone else before."

"Quinn, I'm sorry, but I can't. I just can't do this with you." He looked down, more tears spilling from his eyes, "I feel like I barely know you. I can't start anything with you. You're not who I'm supposed to be with."

Quinn let go of him and took a small step back and stared into his face. She inhaled sharply, backed away, and paused.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." She said sadly. Then she slowly walked past him and up the stairs.

Kurt only had to wait five minutes before he heard the sound of the door shutting as Quinn left, who had gotten a ride from her mother.

He sunk down onto the end of his bed and wiped his eyes.

This entire friendship with Quinn had been a mistake. It had caused nothing but heartache and confusion. He just needed to forget about everything. Get her out of his life and fast. This entire experience was a disaster.

* * *

**hope you liked it! i'll try to update more often! =P**

**if you don't like it, then please no flames! just stop reading**


End file.
